inazumafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Fideo Ardena
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number= 10 (Orpheus) 17 (Neo Raimon) |element=Wood |team= Orpheus (Captain) Neo Raimon (Movie) Red Team |seiyuu= Hiro Shimono |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 068 |debut_manga= Chapter 24}} Fideo Ardena (フィディオ・アルデナ) is one of the main supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven 3. He's a forward and the current captain of Orpheus. In the Movie, he is a forward for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"An ace striker called the White Meteor of Italy."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"Orpheus' ace striker who is called the White Meteor of Italy."'' (JP) *''"The ace striker known as the White Comet of Italy."'' (EU) |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"An ace striker known as "The White Meteor of Italy"!"'' Appearance Fideo has fair skin and is of standard height. He has medium-length brown hair and dark blue eyes. In the game, his casual clothes consist of a grey shirt which is worn under a blue short sleeved jacket, gray trousers and pair of gray shoes. He, along with several other characters, are referred to by Urabe Rika as a total "hottie". Personality He seems like a friendly person, as shown when he and Endou Mamoru first met. He always tries to help people and hates taking advantage of people in need, proving he is a kind and trustworthy person. He believes in soccer and his team very much. He also doesn't give up easily, exactly like Endou. Fideo loves soccer and apparently never gets tired of playing it because he remembers his father when he plays soccer, just like Kidou Yuuto. Plot Season 3 Fideo debuted in the anime in Episode 68. He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fideo along with his team, Orpheus, practicing. After that night Fideo met Endou for the first time. He also appeared later in the opening ceremony of FFI, carrying the Orpheus flag, since he was the current captain. In Episode 91, Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fideo and his team mates by challenging them in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match between Orpheus and Team K. The day before the match, 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planned the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. However, thanks to Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou, Orpheus won and got to keep the position as Italy's representative team. It was then revealed after the match that Kageyama planned it so that Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou wouldn't be at the match against The Empire. He then watched the match of Inazuma Japan and became impressed by their abilities as they surpass Andes no Arijigoku . After that Kageyama became the coach of Orpheus, which shocked everyone and Fideo too. After some time, Fideo got rather curious of why Kageyama hated soccer but was so good at it. He later discovered about Kageyama's past and about Kageyama Tougo, thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata. Fideo then decided to trust Kageyama. By trusting Kageyama, Fideo and his team were able to master Catenaccio Counter. By using Catenaccio Counter, he made Kageyama realize his love for soccer again. Hidetoshi then returns to Orpheus, and states that the team and Fideo had started to grow more, and commented that Fideo became a reliable leader. In the end of the match, Orpheus tied with Inazuma Japan. This guaranteed Orpheus's position in the FFI Finals tournament. He is next seen with Mark, Teres, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by Tenkuu no Shito and Makai Gundan Z who kidnapped Rika and Otonashi. He, along with Edgar, followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they were successful. He was seen again when his team played against Little Gigant, but lost without a single goal. He was shocked when Rococo blocked his Odin Sword without using any hissatsu. Though Endou came to cheer them up, he was still upset. Afterwards, he and Orpheus played with Inazuma Japan to show how Little Gigant played. Later, he's shown watching the final match along with his teammates. During the second half, he becamed shocked as Rococo entered the field as a forward. He saw Inazuma Japan win and was happy for Endou and the team. He then said goodbye to Endou at the airport, hoping to see him again in the next world tournament. Movie In the movie, he travels back in time and joins Raimon to help beat Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. During the match, he uses Odin Sword to create a chain shoot along with Kanon's God Cannon to make a goal though it was stop by Zagomel's High Voltage. The style of his Odin Sword is different in the movie. He was later injured by a shot made by Ikka Stacks. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, first you must defeat Orpheus on the principal route. Then you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him in the Liocott Island's beach (the same place where you first meet Fideo). He appears randomly. Like some of other FFI captain you must defeat him 3 times than he will join you. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Fideo, you need to have: *'Player': Angelo Gabrini (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park) *'Player': Gigi Blasi (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park) *'Player': Demonio Strada (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park) *'Photo': Hologram Soccer Ball (Taken at Future City's Museum) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 3400 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. IE3= *'GP': 115 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 78 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 46 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 66 |-|GO= *'GP': 166 *'TP': 163 *'Kick': 141 *'Dribbling': 101 *'Technique': 103 *'Block': 103 *'Speed': 113 *'Stamina': 92 *'Catch': 61 *'Lucky': 97 |-|GO 2= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 114 *'Catch': 79 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 95 |-|GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 114 *'Catch': 79 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 95 |-|GO Strikers= *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed: '''B *'Control: A *'''Catch: C Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Odin Sword 改' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SK Ikemen UP!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'SK Ikemen UP!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Double Shot' *'OF Muei Souha' *'SK Ikemen UP!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Odin Sword' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Double Shot' *'OF Muei Souha' |-|Strikers= *'SH Odin Sword' |-|GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Olympus Harmony' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Rococo Urupa' **'OF Kazaana Drive' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Europe Daihyou' *'Ikemen Sparks' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Spark' *'-KAGE-' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' *'FFI Legends' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Gallery Fideo-meeting-Endou.gif|Fideo meeting Endou. Fideo looking scared.png|Fideo's alarmed expression as several wood planks were about to fall on him. Fideo disappointed.png|Fideo disappointed after losing against Little Gigant. Fideo in raimon.png|Fideo in Neo Raimon. Fideo's intro movie HD.png|Fideo's movie intro. Fideo Getting Injured Movie HQ.PNG|Fideo getting injured during the match against Ogre. IG-13-076.PNG|Fideo in the TCG. IG-10-027.PNG|Fideo in the TCG. Fideo in the Movie.jpg Trivia *Fideo is one of the few characters to score a hat-trick. He also managed to do one in the prelims for Italy (IE3). *Fideo along with Teres, Mark, and Edgar have a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!". *In the game, he met Rushe after making his seat to the FFI. He also cared for her until he had to go to the tournament, which caused her to have a really strong bond with him. **His relationship with Rushe in the game is very similar to Kidou and Otonashi. It wasn't shown in the anime however. *In the Chrono Stone game, when you Mixi-Max him with Rococo Urupa, he will look like Matsukaze Tenma. Navigation fr:Paolo Bianchi